


A First Night in Wintefell

by Lord_Whitefyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Whitefyre/pseuds/Lord_Whitefyre
Summary: Myrcella stumbles upon a sight she shouldn’t had seen. Fortunately for her, the couple is very accommodating.





	A First Night in Wintefell

Myrcella was actually enjoying Winterfell. Of course, it was a bit too cold for her tastes. That seemed to be the only thing her Mother had said to be true thus far. The Northerners weren’t brutes like she had described them though, nor we’re they simple minded. No, the Starks and their vassals were merely humble.

With the feast reaching the later hours, Myrcella knew that propriety demanded she leave for bed. As a younger girl, it would not do well for her to be around drunk rowdy men nor see her father’s drunken actions.

Yet, Myrcella had been wanting to see the castle all day. When Lady Sansa brought her into the keep, it had been merely to show Myrcella her room for the duration of her visit. Not a moment after, Myrcella’s mother had hounded her to prepare for the feast.

So, when her Uncle Jamie guided her to her room and left, Myrcella promptly snuck out. She wore a light cloak, black and gold for her House colors and a red silk dress underneath it. With her golden hair tied in a bun and her emerald eyes hidden by the hood, it was easy to mistake her for a servant that came with the King’s entourage.

From then on, she began to explore the castle, dodging courtiers and exploring the castle as she went. She found that the castle was abnormally warm considering how cold it was outside. But then she recalled that the castle was built on a spring. Perhaps that had to do with something?

Of course, it wasn’t just interesting rooms she searched for. She explored the towers and sought out the nooks and crannies of the castle until she found a hidden passage. A castle 8000 years old had to have some. It hadn’t taken long considering her experience with the Red Keep’s secrets.

She had been crawling through a musky tunnel that she had found the entrance too in one of the spare closets of an empty room. It had led down to numerous exits which she explored thoroughly. It was when she began to recognize that she had crawled near to the older unused wing of the castle that the voices picked up.

Oh, she had heard plenty through the night from drunken stories to sweet whispers but here as she neared the small crack in the hidden wall plastered door, she heard a moan. She immediately recognized the girl when she peered through the slit in the wall.

Now Myrcella knew what sex was. She was a maiden flowered and she had seen it before. Several times, in fact. As a castle snoop she enjoyed watching others. From a young age she would crawl through hidden tunnels and peer into others’ rooms. More than often she would stumble across a couple courtiers fumbling about and once she had come across her own father, the king, fucking a group of whores.

So, when she spotted the couple, she wasn’t surprised at what they were doing but rather who was doing it. Arya, the younger stark girl was bent over with her perk ass lifted up. She wiggled her rump suggestively and Myrcella saw the glint of mischievousness in her dark eyes.

“Well, _big brother_,” Arya said. The Stark girl’s cunt lips were on full display along with her round juicy ass. Arya’s bald pussy was dripping with her girl juices. Myrcella could see it all in full detail she was that close. “Are you going to come into my castle?”

Off in the corner of the room she spotted a boy, not that much older than Arya. He was muscled and lean. His looks were like the Lord Stark’s but more refined. Myrcella immediately knew that he was the bastard son of Lord Stark, as she had seen Robb greet him during the feast.

Jon Snow was in the midst of tearing off his boots. His cock was hard and erect and Myrcella couldn’t help feel the butterflies that arose in her stomach at the sight. She had seen plenty of cocks before but she had only seen two up close. Jon’s now of course, but before him was her own brother.

Tommen had been bathing when she stumbled upon him one day but considering their closeness, they had thought nothing of it. She had stayed for the duration of that night in his room as he finished bathing and dressed up while she had prepared the card game, they had planned to play that night. But she had never once considered fucking him, her own brother. She was a Baratheon not a Targaryen.

But it seemed the Starks hadn’t gotten that memo. Up in the North she understood it was very cold and even on some cold nights in the south she would share a bed with Tommen. She idly wondered if this is what led the two siblings to this point. Or, was this a common thing in the North. Was this what her mother meant that the North was a backwater?

Caught in her thoughts, Myrcella was unprepared and had to restrain a light gasp as Jon seemed to glide across the room to reach his sister. His body glowed in the warm hearth’s light. She couldn’t but help admire his rear side in its toned glory as his buttocks flexed and stretched. “Oh, so you do want me tonight, _little sister?”_

Jon laid his hands onto Arya’s ass and spread her cheeks apart. Jon came down and kissed her rose bud earning another small gasp from Myrcella. She had never seen that before. It seemed Myrcella wasn’t the only one to get a reaction as Arya made her own sound of enjoyment.

Jon continued with his ministrations as he devoured his sister’s ass. She squealed as he lapped at her asshole and Myrcella had to wonder if that was sanitary. She had seen a lot before, but never had she seen a courtier pleasure a woman’s ass like that. Was it really that enjoyable anyways? It had to be, Myrcella figured based off how Arya’s face was frozen in pleasure.

Jon continued to lick and tongue his sister’s rose bud. He finished with a long lick across her bud and down to her moist dripping slit. Jon smirked as he pulled away from his sister’s ass before dipping a finger into her cunt. Myrcella heard Arya moan again causing Myrcella to wonder how _that_ felt like. “I thought you told me that tonight wasn’t a good night?” Jon idly fingered his sister’s hole, earning breathy pants from Arya.

Arya in return bucked into Jon’s hand. “Well, I didn’t think the King would tire out the castle _so fast_.”

That was true. Myrcella’s father had been wilder and livelier since coming North. It wasn’t a surprise that he ran the feast into the ground with exhaustion. Nor was it a surprise that he was helping put to sleep the Stark household staff either. She had snuck by her Father’s room earlier and from the sound of it, he had invited some of the server maids from earlier.

“So, then?” Jon leaned over as he pulled his fingers from Arya’s cunt and griped her hips. He brought her rear side to his groin, nudging against it. “How do you exactly want me to take you, hmm?”

Arya moaned once more and she rubbed the spit coated crack of her ass against her brother’s thick cock. “Just fuck me, already, stupid.”

“No, I want to hear it from your lips.”

“Jon, please,”

“No, Arya, _tell me.”_

Arya growled as she arched and rose her ass higher. “Fuck me like a wolf. Make me your bitch, well come on. Don’t you want to fuck me like the wolf bitch I am?”

Jon smirked as he dipped his cock into her cunt and Arya shuddered. Jon didn’t even give her much time before he began to pound into her. The wet slippery sounds of Jon’s cock thrusting into Arya’s heat filled the room. “Oh, you like that don’t you? You like knowing that you’re being fucked like the wolf you are? Right here, in your own mother’s personal solar by your own brother?”

“Oh yes, I love it.” Arya smothered a loud moan into the crook of her arm. “Every time she hurts you, it’s only right you hurt her back, even if she doesn’t know it. It’s not—” Arya gasped, “fair that she treats you like this.”

“Oh, but is it fair that I return the favor by fucking you like I do?”

Arya moaned a yes and Myrcella couldn’t help the feeling she was feeling. Down near her own cunt she could feel the sweltering heat melt its way through the light dress she was wearing. Moisture began to collect between her thighs. Myrcella knew she shouldn’t, but the desire got the best of her as she dipped a hand between her own legs and moved aside her small clothes.

She had never done this before, but then again, she never had seen something like this. It was enticing and from the way the two siblings were enjoying it, Myrcella began to wonder if she should try it herself sometime. But with who?

Who would keep the secret that they were fucking the princess? But then she realized the answer was right in front of her. Here, Arya and Jon were variously fucking, the sounds of their wet sexes and breathy moans filling the room and none of them would ever tell the truth, if only because it would condemn the both of them. They would forever hold it as close to their chests as possible. Even if someone found out, no one would believe it unless the amount of witnesses was too damning.

Myrcella realized Tommen was the answer. There, as Myrcella watched Jon switch from Arya’s cunt and move over to fuck her ass that Myrcella realized she truly wanted that. She was vigorously fucking her own cunt at this point. She shuddered at how wet she was. Her pink slit was sopping with juices and her small clothes were soaked with sweat. She felt overly horny that made all those dreams she would have of Loras Tyrell pale in comparison.

She looked at the couple in front of her and she admired how Jon’s rear tensed and relaxed with each thrust and how Arya’s cunt gushed in a spray of juices. Was that piss? She idly wondered if Jon was that good that she managed to get his sister to release all of her inhibitions. Myrcella was rubbing her nub faster and faster now before dipping her own fingers into her cunny like Jon had done Arya.

Myrcella for next few minutes enjoyed herself as she watched the spectacle in front of herself as she tried to get herself off. She knew that sex could feel good. She had just never tried it. She always had settled to let the ache leave after those night time dreams, but as she was fucking herself, she acknowledged there was something over the horizon that she couldn’t reach. Just watching and fucking herself wasn’t doing the truck. Finally, Myrcella realized she would need a cock herself to feel what they were feeling. Myrcella had at this point dug two fingers deep into her tight virgin hole and she had to restrain a moan as she withdrew them.

Already she was planning the route she would take to wake up Tommen and sneak him out to some empty room. It was then that as she backed away deep in her thoughts of desire that she leaned into the creaky wooden wall. It squeaked loudly and she saw the two siblings stop mid fuck. Jon was balls deep in Arya’s ass with his hand holding onto her messed up ponytail. His head snapped to where she was hiding.

With startling speed, he pulled out from his sister’s gaped asshole and sprinted across the room to tear open the fake plastered wall.

Myrcella tried to scramble back into the small tunnel but Jon was faster. He reached in and pulled her out of the dark hidey hole harshly. She tried to say something but all she managed was a pitiful squeak as she was thrown against the bed. Sharp pain shot through her as she hit the bed post and she struggled to get to her feet.

Up against the door Arya was naked as her name day, coated in sweat with her small flat breasts heaving. A thin sword was in her hand. Jon was up against the tunnel blocking her escape, his body bared to her and his cock still hard.

“Gag her,” Arya growled. “Before she makes a sound!”

Jon lurched forward and Myrcella said with desperation, “No, please I won’t say anything!”

Jon grabbed her ignoring her as he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her hood back. That’s when he took in emerald eyes and her unraveling blonde hair and then Jon realized _who _had been watching them. His mouth gaped open like a fish.

“What are you doing? She saw us!” Arya nearly shouted.

“What do you exactly want me to do?” Jon shot back, his hand still on Myrcella’s mouth. His nude body against hers, locking her against the bed post. “It’s not like I can just wave my hand and fix this!”

“Yes, we can, if we—”

“Maybe if it was some servant Arya, but not when it’s the _fucking princess._”

Arya’s own mouth dropped open as she tried to form words. Myrcella refused to struggle even when the tears began to flow from her eyes. Oh gods, they’re going to kill her! Of course, they would, she saw something she shouldn’t had!

Jon seemed stricken when he saw the tears but he shook his head. “Arya, put down the sword.”

“I, what? But she—”

“Aye, she saw us but what can we do?” Jon spat. He looked at Myrcella dead in the eyes, “I’m going to release you. We’re not going to hurt you, but if you scream…” He gestured to Arya. “I can’t promise anything.”

Myrcella nodded her head vigorously. Jon let go of her and she took a deep breath suddenly realizing how bad her lungs burned for air.

Arya stood at the door with her sword still in her hand ready to pounce but she seemed more content to simply watch the blonde. Jon leaned back as he let the Princess catch her breath. That’s when he noticed how her face was flushed, besides that of fear. That’s when he saw how her red dress was crunched up against her waist and that there was glistening fluid between her thighs.

Gods, Jon realized. The bloody princess of the seven kingdoms had been enjoying herself as she watched him fuck his sister!

The realization gave Jon an idea to buy her silence. Jon looked over to Arya and back to the princess before making his decision. “You were watching us,” Jon said plainly.

Myrcella nodded. “I was,” she squeaked. Fear and arousal apparent in her teary eyes. Jon couldn’t but help notice how her eyes flickered down to his cock. “Now, though I’m many things. A bastard, a _sister fucker _but I sure am not a murderer.” Jon stated.

Myrcella looked up at him and she seemed to realize this was her chance to get out. “I won’t tell anybody, I promise!”

“Jon, she’s lying, she will—” Arya began but Jon cut her off with a glare. _Trust me, _It read.

“No, she’s not. Because she would also have to mention how she got here. Although, I definitely don’t think she would mention that she enjoyed watching us.” Jon’s eyes flickered down to Myrcella’s weeping red cunt and Jon knew she had her. Myrcella stilled as she realized how her dress was hunkered up from her own actions and that her small clothes were pulled to the side. She quickly snapped her legs closed and she couldn’t but help the giddy feeling rise up in her.

Lord Stark’s bastard had been looking at her cunt. The blonde princess couldn’t but think about how her mother would had reacted or gods forbid her father. Then again though, what would be worse? This or the fact that she had been acting like one of her father’s common whores?

Arya off to the corner suddenly realized Jon was right. She too noticed the princess’ state and no amount of tunnel crawling would get her clothes messed up like that. Arya would know considering she used those tunnels herself.

“So,” Arya said. Leaning the sword against the door. “You _were _watching us.” Then a heartbeat later Arya added an after though. “My, _princess._”

Myrcella stood up on unsteady legs and she wrapped her cloak closer to try to cover her indecency but the damage had already been done.

“Well, I…”

Jon smirked as he turned away. He made his way to the table in the corner of the room and poured himself some wine. Things had gone from fun to horrible to interesting just in a minute and he wanted to see where it would go. More aptly, he wanted to see how Arya was going to handle this now.

“You were watching us and playing with your own cunt at the sight of me and my brother fucking.” Arya said. Myrcella gulped as she noticed just how much of a wolf Arya resembled then. The Stark girl’s calves were toned and her thighs were muscled. Her body was covered in sweat like Jon’s and she seemed more alluring because of it. Myrcella’s instincts told her to run but she was prettified as Arya stalked over to her.

Arya came up to be face and face with the princess and Arya was able to catch the hitch in the girl’s breath and how her emerald eyes flicked down to Arya’s mound. A flicker of warmth shot through Arya at the thought that someone other than her brother desired her. In the corner Jon took a sip of wine and leaned back into a chair, prodding the small hearth fire they had started.

Arya smiled and softly brought her hand to lift the princess chin up. She made eye contact with the princess and it was then that Arya noticed Myrcella wasn’t shaking. Oh, she was terrified that was for sure but she was also horny as a bitch in heat. Myrcella had been exploring something she had never done before and Arya could see it.

Arya could see herself in Myrcella’s eyes then. The curiosity and lust veiled under apprehension. It was the same emotions that she and Jon had shared all those nights ago when she would sneak into his bed at night.

Arya still fondly remembered those first times when she and Jon were trying to learn each other’s bodies. How it took quite some time before she had been able to convince Jon to stop beating around the bush take her maidenhood. How Jon had felt inside her as he would pump in between her legs.

She and Jon had always been the most Stark looking of their father’s children. They had been made for each other. Yet, as Arya looked over the Doe in front of her, she realized that a wolf pack always had it’s Stag to hunt. She understood in that moment that Myrcella might just fit into their little secret. All she needed was to give Myrcella a _push, _like she had done Jon.

_“This isn’t right Arya,”_

_“Really? Well what do you think about this?”_

Arya gave Myrcella a vicious grin and leaned in and bit at the princess’ ear before breathing, “Do you want to see some more?”

Arya felt the princess shiver but not in fear. Desire coursed through Myrcella’s veins as Arya pushed the blonde girl into the bed. Myrcella gave a light huff as Arya leapt onto her, crawling to cover her and claim her. Arya pinned Myrcella onto the bed with her knees locked under Myrcella’s legs. And her arms holding down Myrcella’s. Here in this room, Myrcella wasn’t a princess. She was Doe about to be devoured by a wolf bitch and her alpha.

In return, Myrcella couldn’t but help feel the shame that burned through nor the hot burning desire. Her virgin cunt throbbed with need as Arya began to pucker and kiss at her neck, drawing whimpers of carnality.

A moan escaped Myrcella’s lips as Arya tore into her neck and another was caught in her throat when she felt Arya rip her dress down leaving her in her cloak yet practically naked. She could feel Arya’s hot body press against her own sweaty body. She noticed how much paler she was and how the sensation of Arya’s dripping pussy slathered her taunt tummy with slick warm wetness.

Arya was on all fours practically consuming her, whispering all sorts of filthy things. Myrcella couldn’t deny though that it was arousing when Arya called her, her southern whore and her slut of a princess. Even more so, Myrcella wiggled with unadulterated pleasure with Arya’s hand slid down their slick bodies and down to her cunny. Instinctively, Myrcella widened her legs.

Jon was enjoying the sight. But as Arya began to pleasure the princess, he could tell that his sister wanted some as well. Myrcella was inexperienced and to top it off, it was Arya who was dominating everything. Myrcella didn’t even have the ability to return the favor. Jon could tell Arya was very aroused with how she was leaking on the Lannister girl but felt that it was his brotherly duty to help her out. Besides, Arya had offered to let Myrcella watch some more.

Jon figured that If Lannisters had their debts and Baratheons their fury, then a Stark had to surely honor their oaths even as debauched as they are.

Taking one last sip of his wine, he took a few couple steps to the two girls, each of which were utterly oblivious to Jon. He leapt onto the bed and settled behind Arya’s hunched rear before he guided his cock into her sweltering pink hole. His little sister’s lips stretched to accommodate him and he began to thrust into her.

Arya gasped as Jon’s groin slapped against her mound with each thrust and faltered in her ministrations on Myrcella. In return Myrcella felt herself drift from that overpowering lust that had clouded her and witness the surrealness of what was happening.

Right over her, inches from her face, she was watching Arya’s morph into various moments of pleasure. Each thrust of Jon’s cock shook Arya’s body and by extension Myrcella’s. But, most importantly, she was hyper aware of how her legs were spread locked by Arya’s body and that Jon was situated right between them; How Jon’s cock was buried in Arya’s cunt and just inches away from Myrcella’s own maidenhood.

She realized that if Jon really wanted to, he could just take her right now. All he would have to do was pull out of his sister and lower himself a few inches and pull her waist up to make the angle better. To be honest too, Myrcella didn’t know if she could stop it. She realized she wanted it, bad. The ache that she had been feeling was getting worst and she had been _so close _when Arya had been pleasuring her.

Could she really stop him? Could she be able to deny herself this?

If she gave any inkling to her thoughts, the Stark siblings didn’t notice. Instead Jon pulled Arya back causing her to whimper. “Jon,” she grumbled but her older brother ignored her.

Myrcella caught Jon’s eyes that glowed with an animalistic craving as he pulled his sister against his chest. Myrcella was in awe as he fucked her from behind, a hand cupped around Arya’s breast, another around her hips, and his mouth latched to her neck. Myrcella could see it all as Jon slid himself deeper and deeper into Arya.

He was fucking his sister in his lap right in front of her and here she was with her legs spread like some wanton whore. If anything, Jon wasn’t even focused on his sister, Myrcella gulped. No, she could see how his eyes traveled up her slick body from her own small pale breasts that heaved with each breast to her tight stomach all the way down to her beautiful pussy. Jon was admiring her as he fucked his sister.

He was giving her a show.

Myrcella wouldn’t give let his gift go to waste. Her own hand trailed down to her slit and she began to rub her small fleshy clit with the grace of a first timer. She was failing to bring herself to completion but the sight in front of her only fueled her determination. She began to flick and rub her nub faster and slowly found her hand following a set pattern. She felt the peak getting closer and closer but then again, she just _couldn’t _get over it.

The frustration of the lack of release overcame her features and Jon noticed. He had been surprised to see the young princess begin to fuck herself like that but it had felt good. He had enjoyed being watched by her and he knew Arya had too. He had felt her cunt tighten when Myrcella’s hand had dipped down to her moist slit.

But Now Jon could see the frustration. He had seen how she fumbled through her self-ministrations and he realized she had never cum before. If she had though, she had never done it by herself.

Jon felt pity overcome him. Here Jon was bringing his sister to her own edge but their audience wasn’t able too? Jon vowed he would change that. He began to fuck his sister harder, his balls slapping against Arya’s thighs and rear. “Come for me, Arya.” He said, as he tilted his hand from her hip to her core. “Come for me, my little wolf.”

Arya complied as she gushed in a light spray. Juices ran down his hand and onto the bed surprising Myrcella. Jon grinned, toothy like a wolf and he laid Arya onto her side. She was limp and boneless. Her mother had been asking why she was always so tired and that was because they had been fucking like wolves for days before the King’s visit. Now when things had finally gotten interesting Arya was truly exhausted and Jon knew it would take some time for her to recover.

The princess on the other hand…

Myrcella was looking over Jon with undisguised desire. Her legs seem to widen unconsciously and Jon puffed out his chest, appearing larger even though he was on his knees. His cock was wet with Arya’s juices but was otherwise still hard as a rock.

“So, the Princess requires some… assistance?” Jon asked.

Myrcella nodded. “Uh, yes… yes please.”

Jon smirked as he began to lean forward. “But when does a princess merely ask? Or is that because you’re a Doe, and I’m a wolf?”

Myrcella shuddered as Jon took up Arya’s previous position. He was hovering over her waiting for an answer. Myrcella swallowed and said with her strongest voice, “Then I _command _you.”

Jon’s eyes turned from a deviousness to compassion. His dark grey eyes that were, in that light looked almost indigo and Myrcella knew she had said it the right way. “I command you,” she repeated with more confidence as she wiggled out of her cloak. “To fuck me.”

“As my princess commands.” Jon wasted no time. He nudged his lips to hers and began to kiss her. She did not hesitate to reciprocate. Myrcella exploded with desire and energy as she pulled Jon closer. She reached and grabbed his messy hair forcing him to breath from her lips and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Jon felt her hot core press against his cock and he groaned into her mouth. He pulled away to kiss and graze at her neck. He bucked into her hips and he reached down to nudge his cock into position. Myrcella sighed as he did so. He took a moment to gaze into her emerald eyes and the reflection of pure desire he saw was enough to convince him.

He gave a slight shallow thrust, poking his head slightly into her tight folds. Myrcella gave a moan and urged him to continue. Jon began to push deeper and deeper taking his time to stretch her out and give her time to accommodate him. He had only ever laid with Arya before this and he didn’t know if he was larger than average but he did recall how he had snapped almost impatiently into Arya that first time and she had given a squeak of pain.

Jon didn’t want Myrcella, _his _princess to have that as her first time. So, he took his time. He didn’t know how long it took though. It felt like hours but It could had been minutes. All he could focus on was _not coming. _She was tight and taunt and hot. Oh, so smoldering hot.

He met her smoldering gaze as he pulled his lips from her neck and he saw the sheer pleasure. She was enjoying herself. He could see that she had fallen into that trap the he and Arya had all those nights ago.

Jon grinned before he consumed her. He began to pump in between her legs and she crossed her heels and pulled him deeper. Jon didn’t know if he could though. She was desperate to have him closer and he was trying but each thrust threatened to throw him over.

Then finally, finally he felt it. Her walls tightened around his cock and he hear Myrcella give a cross of a girlish squeal and squeak. Her body locked down and if it was any more possible Jon was pulled further into her causing him to slam his full length in her cunt.

That was the final straw. Jon let himself go as he shot spurt after spurt of his hot white seed into her viral womb. Oh, he didn’t know if she had access to it but he was going to make sure she had some moon tea by the morning.

Panting he let herself ride through her orgasm before he pulled out. “Is that… Is that it?” She said in between gasps. A line of cum trailed out from her cunt and pooled that the junction of her ass and the bed.

“Well,” Jon said, already feeling his cock harden at that sight. “It depends. Are you up for more?”

To the side, he could see that Arya held a smirk of her own, a hand at her own slit. He knew she was up for more tonight, but if the princess wasn’t up for more, well they would have to close up shop for tonight. At least in this room.

“No,” Myrcella said. “I had saw you,” Her eyes flickered to Arya and back. “I had saw you… _kiss_ and fuck her…”

Jon’s eyebrow raised. “My sister’s asshole you mean.”

Myrcella nodded. “I wanted to know how it would feel.” Her chin rose with that same courage she had when she had commanded him.

Jon turned to his sister. “Didn’t you hear that Arya? The princess wants us to pleasure her rosebud.” Arya gave a sly smile, “Well what are you waiting for stupid? Help _your _princess out.”

_Oh, so that’s the game you’re playing, _Jon thought. So be it.

Jon gave Myrcella a light smile. “Well, best turn over.” Myrcella nodded as she flipped over and Jon pulled her ass up, propping her on all fours. Arya’s ass was toned from years of playing with the boys and fucking. Jon would know, he had experience with both. Myrcella’s was untouched and fatty with soft flesh. Pale globes of ass cheeks filled his vision.

Jon pryed Myrcella’s cheeks apart and began to devour her rose bud. It tasted good, not like Ayra’s, just different. This was Myrcella’s and Arya’s was Arya’s. To compare them was folly, but perhaps they would feel the same? Only one way to find out.

He took one more last lick earning a whimper from Myrcella. Her cunt was slick with Jon’s seed and her juices. He stood up on the bed from his knees and climbed over her, bring his chest to her back and nudging his head into the crook of his neck.

He let his cock lay against her ass before he situated himself. He was propped over Myrcella like a wolf does his bitch. Like a wolf does when he has his kill. Jon pushed his cock against Myrcellas slick ass and he began to push.

Myrcella gave a grunt but Jon recovered a pleasure gasp by bringing a hand to her cunt. Jon saw that Arya was enjoying the show, vigorously fingering herself. Oh, his she-wolf wanted him to do all the work. Jon gave Arya a glare which only earned a laugh.

Jon decided he only could continue now as considering where he was. Then again though, Myrcella’s asshole felt _just _right. The fleshy walls of her ass massaged his cock better than her cunt had. Idly, Jon thought it might because her ass was that of a Lady where Arya’s was well, Arya’s.

Jon took his time too with Myrcella’s ass, although it was more because he had the stamina now to do it. He hadn’t been edged like he had earlier before he last came. Slowly though, he began to feel Myrcella back into his thrusts, meeting them with her own.

Jon began to speed up until the room was filled with the slapping of skin to skin. If it wasn’t for the fact that the door was barred and the castle was no doubt filled with courtiers fucking right now, he would be concerned with how loud they were becoming.

Arya and Jon had long time ago learned how to keep their voices down. Especially with so many close calls. The closest was when Catylen Stark had been looking for Arya and came by her room. Jon had mover quicker than he ever had in his life and slipped under the bed while Arya threw on a dress to cover the marks of their love making.

Myrcella however had no true experience with that and she was growing louder and louder. Jon brought his hand across her mouth and shushed her, hoping that would do well to clue her in but if anything, it caused her to become _louder. _

Jon gave Arya a silent call for help with eyes wide eyes and Arya huffed. In Arya’s eyes, here was Jon fucking the beautiful princess in the ass as fast as he does her and she’s asking her to fill in? Fine, be that way. Arya crawled over in front of Myrcella and she figured if Jon wanted her to help, she would make sure she was helping herself and not Jon’s _princess. _

Myrcella looked up to Arya as she slid in front of her with her legs spread. Confusion marred her face but turned into realization as Arya pulled Myrcella’s head down to Arya’s slick cunt. Myrcella’s pleasure cries were quickly smothered by Arya’s pussy and a moment later Myrcella was eating at Arya’s hole inexperiencedly.

Arya shrugged at Jon’s incredulously look as if to say _if you want to fuck her, she can fuck me. _Jon then realized; Arya was _jealous_. _His Princess._ Jon saw that Arya had realized that she had some competition and she was divided in likening it if only because she got to dabble in it too. Jon chuckled. He had seen similar things.

When the taverna maids would flirt with him and that one shepherd’s daughter had tried to corner him that one day, Arya always got her revenge. The tavern girls she would set up with taking care of drunken men and ruptured ale barrels. Arya had gotten back at that one shepherd girl by luring her dogs out from the kennels setting her back days in corralling up the sheep.

Then Arya would sneak into Jon’s room that same night, and _she _would fuck him.

Now, Arya knew she couldn’t really get revenge on Myrcella. But she could get something out from it. No, now that it was clear that Jon was enjoying the princess, Arya wouldn’t be pleasuring the girl free of charge anymore.

So that’s how it went on for some more time. Myrcella’s face deep into Arya’s cunt as Jon defiled the girls rear. Myrcella was enjoying It though. As she felt Lord Stark’s son’s cock slam into her tight ass in a fast, constant pattern she dug deeper into Arya’s sweet cunt.

Myrcella finally squealed when she felt that same peak come and wash over her like when Jon came inside her. Her cunt squeezed at nothing and a flood of cum came gushing from her cunt, splattering on the bed. She near collapsed, a warmth consuming her. The only thing that held her up was how Jon balanced himself, wrapping a single arm underneath her while propped on his knees and other arm.

Jon pulled out from her ass and Myrcella suddenly felt very empty. Empty but satisfied. She was tired and she couldn’t do much as Jon laid her down. Arya moved to the side and the next thing she saw the two siblings were back to fucking each other.

Jon wouldn’t last long though. Neither would Arya as both came together before relaxing in each other’s arms basking in the afterglow.

Myrcella though it was great sight. Maybe she would have to introduce Tommen to it in some time. Her hand crawled down to her cunt and she felt that familiar arousal flare up. But tonight, she was going to enjoy _herself. _But what of after?

She couldn’t just forget this. Something inside Myrcella told her this couldn’t be the last time… An Idea struck her. A princess needed a hand maid and a sworn sword, right?


End file.
